All Hail Starscream
by aznboi85
Summary: 2007 Movie verse. With Megatron destroyed, Starscream is in charge of the Decepticons. Optimus wasn't the only one who sent out a transmission to any surviving Cybertronians. As stasis pods begin to fall to Earth, which side will claim them?


**Disclaimer: Transformers is the property of Dreamworks, Paramount Pictures, and Hasbro. I am not making any profit by writing this.**

**A/N: I am taking the artistic liberty of taking some Beast Wars characters and bringing them into the 2007 Movie verse. So while it may not be factually accurate because the characters I'm bringing in aren't really Autobots or Decepticons, it is still an artistic liberty I am taking. **

**All Hail Starscream**

Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Ratchet were at the lookout. It was a nice summer evening. The sun hadn't completely set yet making the sky a beautiful mix of blue, pink, and purple.

Sam and Mikaela were on the hood of Bumblebee making out, much to the chagrin of the youngest Autobot. More specifically, Sam was lying on Bumblebee and Mikaela was on top of Sam, straddling him as the two played tonsil hockey.

Optimus was in his vehicular form, as was Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee, and the Autobot leader was scanning the skies for any sign of any surviving Autobots. He had sent out a transmission to any surviving Autobots letting them know they were here (at Earth), and they were waiting.

Then, something caught Optimus' eye. Up in the sky, it looked like some sort of meteor at first glance. Upon further inspection though, the Autobot leader realized it wasn't a meteor—it was a stasis pod. Someone had heard his transmission after all! Another Autobot was about to join their ranks!

"Optimus, is that what I think it is?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes. It's a stasis pod!" Optimus Prime replied.

This got the attention of the two teenagers, halting their make out session. Sam and Mikaela exchanged confused glances with one another before turning to look at the Peterbilt truck's front windshield, where supposedly Optimus' eyes were when in vehicular form.

"What's a stasis pod?" Sam inquired.

"Rather than tell you, why don't I show you? Come on! Let's roll out!" the Autobot leader instructed.

The two humans climbed into the 2009 Camaro, and the Autobots were on their way in hot pursuit of the falling stasis pod.

TF-TF-TF

However, the Autobots weren't the only ones who had spotted the stasis pod. What was left of the Decepticons after the battle at Mission City, were trailing the stasis pod as well.

"Barricade, this is Starscream. I am relaying you the stasis pod's landing coordinates. Go to this location immediately. If the stasis pod is a Decepticon, we have ourselves a new ally. If the stasis pod is an Autobot, then after a little bit of reprogramming, we will still have ourselves a new ally," the F-22 Raptor jet said.

With Megatron destroyed, the Autobots outnumbered the Decepticons four-to-two. The Autobots still had Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and of course, Optimus. The Decepticons only had Starscream, Barricade, and Scorponok. However, with Scorponok still being in Qatar, he was no good to the Decepticons in the states.

Inside the stasis pod, was a Cybertronian protoform. Essentially, the protoform was a blank slate. It had no real identity of its own, whether it was Autobot or Decepticon. Once the stasis pod lands, it scans its surroundings for a compatible life form (or in the case of the current Cybertronians on Earth, a vehicular form). That form would then become the Cybertronian's alternate (non-robot) form.

Starscream was glad to get the respect that he felt he deserved. He could care less that Megatron was dead. If there was some way to revive him, then Starscream still wouldn't revive Megatron. At least with Megatron gone, Starscream was the one in charge. After all, he _was_ Megatron's second-in-command.

What Optimus and the rest of the Autobots didn't know was that when Starscream had fled Earth after the battle at Mission City, he went to send a transmission of his own. Only, instead of sending it to any surviving Autobots from Cybertron, the air commander sent it to any surviving Decepticons from Cybertron.

Thus, the stasis pod that was currently plummeting through Earth's atmosphere could just as well be a Decepticon as it could be an Autobot. The only way to know for sure was to get close enough to see what symbol, Autobot or Decepticon, was on the stasis pod.

Starscream had no doubt that those pesky Autobots had noticed the stasis pod as well. Knowing them, they were also on their way. That's why it was imperative that Starscream beats the Autobots to it because better three-to-four odds than two-to-five odds.

TF-TF-TF

The Decepticon air commander may have the advantage of flight, but the Autobots had the advantage of being closer to where the stasis pod would land. Plus, if worse came to worse, they had the additional advantage of having the bigger team.

One thing that the Decepticons weren't aware of was that not _all_ of the All Spark had been destroyed. Optimus had pulled out a sliver of All Spark from the deceased Megatron's chest. This same sliver Sam wore around his neck as a necklace. There was no telling how much power such a small portion of the All Spark did or didn't possess, but there was still the possibility that the fate of Earth still rested in Sam's hands.

Another thing that the Decepticons weren't aware of was that the Autobot's resident medic, Ratchet, had been experimenting with the remnant of All Spark. Optimus refused to give Jazz a proper burial because he was holding onto the hope that he could use what was left of the All Spark to bring Jazz back to life. However, all attempts so far had been unsuccessful.

The Autobots had reached the stasis pod first. It had already scanned its surroundings for a compatible life form (there were no vehicles in sight). Sam and Mikaela got out of Bumblebee so that he could transform just as the rest of the Autobots had done.

Optimus walked over to the stasis pod, and got down on one knee so that he could get a better look at it. He soon found the symbol on it. He quickly rose to his feet, backed up a few steps, and shouted, "Everyone back! This one's a Decepticon!"

The hatch to the stasis pod opened up, and the familiar sound of transforming could be heard. Then, the robot form zipped up into the sky revealing itself to be none other than…Waspinator.

"Sam, Mikaela, stay behind me!" Bumblebee ordered as he raised his gun arm and started to fire at the Decepticon.

Ironhide and Optimus also were firing at the insect, but the Decepticon was skillfully weaving in and out of the attacks.

From out of nowhere, two missiles came and hit both Optimus and Ironhide in their chest plates, causing them to fall backwards. Ratchet and Bumblebee looked up into the sky and saw an ever-familiar F-22 Raptor jet transforming into robot form.

"Starscream!" Ratchet said with venomous hate in his voice.

The Autobot medic held out his circular saw and charged forward, in an attempt to bum-rush the Decepticon air commander.

Sam saw familiar flashing red and blue sirens that could only mean one thing—Barricade. Sure enough, there was the logo "To punish and enslave…" on the side of the Saleen Mustang police car.

However, Ratchet saw the sirens too little too late. Barricade swiftly transformed into his robot form, took out his mace, and knocked the Autobot medic to the side, leaving the Decepticons with a three-on-one advantage.

"Sam, Mikaela, run!" Bumblebee commanded.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Sam replied.

Seeing that Bumblebee was too distracted by his human, Waspinator took this opportunity to raise his hand held gun that had bullets that looked like stingers, and fire. Sam's guardian saw this, and only one thought raced through his mind—protect Sam. He took up a protective stance in front of the two human children.

Sam and Mikaela gasped as Bumblebee took the shot in the chest plate. The Autobot staggered backwards teetering, nearly falling right on top of his charge and his charge's girlfriend on more than one occasion.

"Ooh! Waspinator hit Bee Bot!" Waspinator said happily.

Barricade leapt through the air, and tackled Bumblebee to the ground, narrowly missing flattening Sam and Mikaela. The two Cybertronians were comparable in size. The Decepticon took a mounted position on the Autobot, and took out his mace. Just as he raised it to hit Bumblebee in the optics, Sam hurled a rock at Barricade that bounced off the side of his head.

"You'll pay for that, _worm_!" Barricade remarked shifting his attention to the human boy.

Sam and Mikaela backed away from the approaching Decepticon, but before Barricade could harm any of the children, he was shot in the back by Optimus.

Ironhide had by now recovered as well, and sent Waspinator flying courtesy of a blast from one of his cannons.

"Why does Waspinator always get slagged?" the newest Decepticon cried out as he sailed away.

Starscream had transformed back into his vehicular form, and flew away. Bumblebee, Optimus, and Ironhide fired at him as he fled, but were unable to hit him.

They then turned their guns on Barricade who was still trying to shake out the cobwebs from his head.

"Freeze, Decepticon!" Optimus exclaimed.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: This is my first Transformers/Beast Wars fic, so please take it easy on me. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please don't flat out flame me! **


End file.
